The invention relates to pickups for electric guitars and, more specifically, to a pickup module for an electric guitar which permits the easy and convenient exchange of pickups.
A pickup consists essentially of an electromagnetic coil or a plurality of coils arranged beneath the strings of an electric guitar. Vibrations in the string of the guitar induce electrical signals in the coil of the pickup which are transmitted through output wires of the guitar to an amplifier or the like for reproduction of the vibrations of the strings. Conventional pickups are hard-wired into the body of the electric guitar. To service or replace the pickup requires the removal of the strings of the guitar and disconnection of the hard-wired electrical connection between the pickup and the output wires of the guitar. If the pickup is being replaced by one of an identical configuration, the new pickup is soldered to the output wires of the guitar and returned to position in the guitar body.
The present invention permits pickups of diverse manufacture to be easily and conveniently replaced or exchanged without requiring routing, chiseling, or other modification of the body of the guitar, of particular advantage if the guitar is valuable or unique.